Berlin
.]] Berlin is the capital city and one of the sixteen Federal States (Bundesländer) of Germany. It is the place where the entire story of Der Untergang takes place (except for the first part, which took part in Wolf's Lair), as it in real life also the place was were Hitler committed suicide and Germany admitted its defeat. After WWII, Berlin was separated into two parts by the Berlin Wall, and the area where the Reich Chancellery is situated falls to the east side of the Wall. In 1989 the Wall was finally torn down, reuniting East Germany and West Germany again. The German parliament is currently situated here and Berlin is now one of the biggest economical cities in the world. Notable locations Abandoned hospital Schenck drops by an abandoned hospital to look for medicine supply. He encountered a pile of dead bodies in a room and elderly women in another, left for dead. Barber shop Located in an unknown building, it can be identified by the furniture (barber's chair and broken mirror). Peter Kranz was seen hiding from advancing Soviet troops before encountering a lone soldier, who Kranz shot. Bomb shelter Seen in the extended edition of Downfall, it's likely located inside a cellar. Peter Kranz went here to meet his parents and handed them a loaf of bread and a pack of cigarettes (probably stolen) before quickly rejoining the fighting force above ground. Charlottenberger Avenue Running through the Tiergarten, the avenue was turned into a makeshift runway on which Hanna Reitsch and Robert Ritter von Greim landed to meet the Führer. The latter suffered injury from shots by the Soviets while landing. Chuikov's headquarters Vasily Chuikov captured and turned a building into a makeshift headquarters for the Soviet's operations. Seen in the film when Hans Krebs led a party to negotiate a surrender under the command of Joseph Goebbels. Fegelein's hideout A brothel that's very far from the bunker and comes with a lot of strippers, prostitutes, and drunken officers. Flak nest Peter Kranz's father takes a quick visit here in a failed attempt to convince Peter from fighting the Soviets. Government complex When the Clausewitz take effect, a government office is shown where the SS are busy sacking all documents and burning them down. Ernst-Günther Schenck is granted permission to stay, and he spends the night with his adjutant Max Müller around a bonfire. It might be the Schutzstaffel's headquarters. Grawitz' Apartment Shown when Grawitz settles down for a very brief dinner with his family. Highway rubble Refugees are seen leaving here near the end of the film. The Kranzes' house An apartment house where Peter Kranz and his family lived, and later where Kranz's parents were killed (probably by the state). Market plaza A place where a lot of the remaining fighting units rendezvous. Mohnke's group arrived here but soon the place was captured by the Soviets. Mohnke's post Like Wielding's post, it is very close to the action. It is basically an improvised foxhole made out of rubble. Also has a pair of binoculars for Monhke's use. Outskirts The last place seen in the film (not counting Traudl's interview). Traudl and Peter leave Berlin riding a bicycle through an unpaved road at the film's end. Reich Chancellery Hitler's seat of power, constantly being bombarded by shells in the movie. River crossing A pedestrian bridge crossing the River Spree used by Mohnke's breakthrough group. Only half of the party made it through the barbed-off bridge as Soviet troops caught up with the latter half and opened fire at them. U-Bahn tunnels Mohnke's breakthrough group utilizes the tunnels of the U-bahn. They went through a few stations turned bomb shelters, where there are civilians taking shelter and wounded soldiers resting and getting treatment (some are screaming in pain). In one station an awarding ceremony is taking place where soldiers are handed medals. Voss Street The New Reich Chancellery is built along the north side of Voss Street. The street can be seen in the first battle scene. There seem to be a hatch on the street surface that leads to Reich Chancellery's underground complex, seen when Mohnke, summoned by Hitler to the Führerbunker, dashes through the street to avoid artillery shrapnel. Weidling's post Not much is revealed about this post, except the fact that it's about one kilometer from the front line and very close to the action. Unlike Mohnke's post it's located inside a building. Wildpark Werder post Karl Koller is stationed here, at the start of the Siege of Berlin. In Downfall Parodies Most Downfall parodies take place in the city, and during the Battle of Berlin itself. A recurring joke in the parodies was that most of the establishments mentioned by Hitler and his crew were, or are to be, based in Berlin, such as the FegelLand theme park and when Dolfy demanded American Girl to open a store in the capital.Hitler wants an American Girl Store where he livesLeonidas I is convinced that Berlin is Sparta much to Dolfy's dismay and objections. The omnipresent Soviets also usually gives a hard time to the Berliners, although the Soviets haven't been advancing for years fearing retaliation from Hitler with his Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction and decided to camp and maintain a status quo, chugging down gallons of vodka hourly. Hitler also was unable to find it on a map, when Krebs was trolling him, even though Krebs gave him the location for about seventy times, but what can we say... he is the Führer. Trivia *Most of the shots featuring the Berlin cityscape in Downfall were shot in St. Petersburg, Russia, where the old buildings have German-esque architecture. *In the first battle scene, the street (Voss Street) is seen continuing through the next block after an angle. In reality, the street should instead terminate in a T-junction. Gallery GAZ_63.jpg T34GAZ.jpg Battle Scenes.wmv snapshot 00.06 -2011.11.29 23.44.57-.png|Voss Street. T-34_Street.jpg Battle Scenes weidling on phone.png|Weidling in his post. HiddenTiger.jpg|Near Weidling's post. Battle Scenes Berlin night.png|Near Mohnke's post AA_Flak_Cannon_Nest.jpg|Flak nest. WilhelmKranz5.jpg|Buildings around the flak nest. Battle Scenes - Soviets advancing on Berlin streets at night.png|Around the flak nest, at night. References Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Cities